The present invention relates to an antenna having a parabolic reflector and a tubular exciter provided for the illumination thereof, to which exciter there is connected at least one wave guide bearing the exciter for a conducting of electromagnetic waves. A mechanically stable mount is provided on a rear side of the reflector facing away from the exciter in order to hold it fast on a support (German Patent 32 41 890).
Antennas with parabolic reflectors are used, for instance, for radio link or satellite radio systems. In this connection, they can be used for a direct illumination of the reflector or also for the illumination thereof by a subreflector (Cassegrain principle). "Illumination", in this connection, is intended to cover both directions of transmission of the electromagnetic waves and, therefore, both waves to be sent out and waves to be received. For the illumination there are used, for instance, tube-less exciters which are arranged on the free end of a feed line.
In the antenna in accordance with the aforementioned German Patent 32 41 890, the feed line consists of two rectangular wave guides which at the end thereof facing away from the exciter are fastened by a holding plate centrally in the reflector. The feed line and the exciter together are of considerable weight so that the holding plate must be made very stable and be held very firmly in the reflector so that the predetermined position of the exciter can be retained. In order to secure this position, in most cases additional clamping elements are arranged on the exciter, they being held fast on the end of the reflector. Since, furthermore, the feed line which consists of the two wave guides must be accurately shaped, as a whole a considerable expense results for the manufacture of a complete antenna.